multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Burrow Wyrm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InfiniteCreator (Talk) 17:12, 18 June 2011 OK, InfiniteCreator said that I have to give every new user an opening task, "to see that their cut out for the job ". However, I've seen your work on other wikis, and so I'm gonna let you go ahead and make your own planet. Although you may add an intelligent species if you want, don't give them advanced technology just yet. Help for creating a planet can be found on the GetStarted page. Pinguinus 17:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! I hope you'll enjoy your stay. Pretty much make what you want, but keep it organized and somewhat clean. Thank you. InfiniteCreator 17:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) If you like there's a contest going on right now for creating an alien planet. Go to Genesis Project if you wish to join. Pinguinus 17:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) No, there's a guy on the Spore wiki who will make images for you. All you have to do is describe them to him and he'll make them. Pinguinus 19:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you paint the Terrotooth painting yourself? And if so, could you paint some for some of my species too? Pinguinus 20:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Flamingo Stag article could use a drawing. I don't really care whether its done by hand or computer. Also, the Mudwolf article if you have the time. Pinguinus 20:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thank you. I'll add it to the Flamingo Stag article. Pinguinus 01:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a question about Kaventro. You said in the article that the planet had been explored by probes. Who or what sent these probes? Was it the salsenes, or an as-yet unseen race? Pinguinus 02:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps both the salsenes and that other race have discovered it. It would be kind of cool to have inter-species interaction going on this wiki. Let me know what you think of this idea. Pinguinus 02:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Fell free to make your race at any time. Pinguinus 12:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. I should get to work on more of Aristotle. Pinguinus 12:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Not at all, feel free to create anything you like! I've been doing a little snooping at your contributions on other wikis, namely Jurassic Park Fanon and Doctor Who Series wiki, and I love your work. You make anything you like. Pinguinus 21:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I haven't actually finished it yet. It's pretty long, and I've been doing some other stuff here lately. I think it's pretty cool, though! I look forward to finishing it. By the way, I thought of a cool scientific name for the Terrorteeth: Xenosaurus kaventroi. It means "Strange reptile of Kaventro". Do you like it? Pinguinus 21:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we'll have to figure that out now, won't we? It all depends on the psychology of the other race. The salsenes aren't likely to start anything nasty, but if the other species frightens them in any way things could escalate into a full-scale war very quickly. I say we wait until you write the article for the other species first, and then we'll decide what would happen if they met the salsenes. Pinguinus 21:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I prefer Xenosaurus, because it's easier to pronounce. But yours is cool too. I really don't mind one way or the other. Pinguinus 21:45, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I have an idea of how the salsenes and the atrenids can negotiate. First, we can start an article titled "The Council of Kaventro". Then, we can take turns posting the statements of the ambassadors. Then we can see how their interactions go. Sample: Salsene Ambassador: Greetings from the Salsene Grand Fleet! Atrenid Ambassador: EXTERMINATE!!! Well, hopefully not that conversation in particular. But you get the idea. Pinguinus 22:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I read some more of your Jurassic Park story. But I have a question. How did InGen clone sea creatures? They got DNA from mosquitos, and I don't see how mosquitos could have gotten something like a Megalodon. Pinguinus 22:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I like Petaurista and the Atrenids so far. I can't wait to find out more about them soon. Even so, I would suggest working on Kaventro a bit more for now. The contest ends at the end of this month, and it would be good to have as much stuff on Kaventor as possible before the judging takes place. Pinguinus 19:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) When I say "amphibians", I just mean they have the traits of Earth's amphibians. Pinguinus 23:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, using the forum. Now, are we going to use my ongoing conversation idea (see above), or do you have a better idea? Pinguinus 02:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Let me know how and when we will start Salsene-Atrenid relations. Pinguinus 18:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes... Maybe they discover an aggressive space-faring race which has also discovered Kaventro, and they rally together to fight them. Pinguinus 18:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't know. Perhaps they just want to know more about each other, and perhaps some day, form an integrated society made up of both salsenes and atrenids. Pinguinus 18:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Civilisations Any races in or opposing the alliance needed? I'd be glad to make some. Holbenilord 19:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ideas about daemons This is a conversation between me and Pinguinis: "I've had an idea about the Daemoniverse, but i'd like to run it by you. "The Daemoniverse is a very old universe, several trillion years old. As such, it is a very hostile place, the only remaining stars being red dwarfs and stellar remnants. The universe began to contract quite recently, and the remaining sapient species gathered to find a way to survive against their rapidly diminishing universe. As the background radiation became hotter than the freezing point of water, the species managed to create a device that could keep back the contraction. The cost was an enormous amount of mass per day, far too much for the sapients to keep supplying for long. However, they managed to get into the Crossverse, and take mass from other universes to keep their machine going. Some species objected to this, and an enormous war occurred that left only a few species remaining- the Daemons. As a result, they had completely lost their ability to progress technology, and only remembered the need to supply the machines with mass. Any kind of magical power they may seem to have is some long-lost technology, and their invasion of other universes is solely to gather mass for their great engine." May need some work or may not fit with what you had planned, but you can use any of it as you wish. Holbenilord 18:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea. You should talk to Styracosaurus Rider about it, but I think it's a great story. Do you think the Daemons and the Julth would go to war? The Julth attack anything that enters the Crossverse, so it seems likely that they would have some sort of conflict between them. Pinguinus 19:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I would also propose that the Daemons were once a fairly benign race called the Veiled Ones. Pinguinus 19:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) " What do you think? Holbenilord 19:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hm...I like it, I like it...let me think a bit more though. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Fiction Would you be interested in writing fiction based on the world of Multiverses? Infinite Creator and I are discussing whether or not to allow that here, but even if he decides no I could make a new wiki for it. Let me know what you think. Pinguinus 13:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) OK Thanks for letting us know. We'll see if we can get some more stuff done here for when you get back. Pinguinus 12:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Fiction Welcome back to Multiverses! Hope you enjoyed your vacation. Just thought you should know that Infinite Creator has allowed the writing of stories on this wiki. I know that you write some fiction, and so I thought I should let you know that you were allowed to write fiction based in the Emenata universe here. Let me know if you write any; I'd love to read it. You should read Holbenilord's new story, Story: The Blooding. Also, a lot of progress has been made to the Daemoniverse section of the wiki, in case your interested. Pinguinus 03:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, were you interested in making one of The Seven? If so, we saved a slot for you. Pinguinus 21:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'd love to help write this. How are we gonna do it, are we going to take turns writing chapters or what? Pinguinus 19:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Can't wait! Keep an eye out for a Story: Stygian Saga. I can't start it just yet, I'm working on the basic outline. But it'll come soon! Pinguinus 19:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ishtar was the first FA. Pinguinus 21:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki What wiki did you make? I might like to join. Pinguinus 21:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it as soon as I can. Busy today, though; it might have to wait until tommorow. Pinguinus 18:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Paradise Planet Indeed i have! Very interesting, i say. However, what is a refraction weapon? Holbenilord 19:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds suspicious. It'd be a lens or focussing weapon- maybe Beam Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation, a BASER. :P The energy from sunlight wouldn't be powerful enough. The laser weapons calculator should help- http://www.5596.org/cgi-bin/laser.php Holbenilord 19:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Kiitos, my good man, kiitos. :) Insurgence: Like the Phoenix 01:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I did my chapter. It's short, but it will do. Pinguinus 03:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. But I already wrote that Salsene explorers went down there. How do I fix that? Pinguinus 12:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. Have you read Chapter 3 of RR yet? It's pretty good, if I can help myself to a little pride and arrogance. Pinguinus 12:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) New or pristine. Describes Kaventro fairly well, doesn't it? Pinguinus 12:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. How are we going to co-write the next one? Pinguinus 13:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No, you did nothing at all wrong with the Salsenes. Pinguinus 13:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we should just stick to taking it in turns to write chapters. Pinguinus 13:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) So, are you still working on your part of the Paradise Planet? Pinguinus 16:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) An oxygenation bubble sounds good. Pinguinus 16:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) My Galaxy Can I add My own Galaxies. --Owen1983 16:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey there! Thanks for the kind welcome! Glad you like my stuff, I'm proud of the work I've done at FicSpecies. Do I have an initial task, or can I just jump right in? I've also addresed a couple of questions to Pinguinus that I'd like your opinion on. -- Dyga19 22:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Dinoterra Dinoterra has been created. Just thought you should know, since you expressed some interest in this. I went ahead and made Neoceratops, a ceratopsian. Pinguinus 13:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Master Plan, eh? I have to admit, a shiver goes down my spine when I hear you say "I have a big plan for multiverses". I'd love to hear it, though! By the way, I'm glad you like the Montotheres. I've worked long and hard on them. Is there anything you would change about them? Pinguinus 15:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC)